rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 36.1 Lightning Therapy
(1728) Danizelle: Welcome class, today's lesson is head games with scourges, and how not to die by playing them. (1728) Danizelle: Death will result in a failing grade and elimination from the class (1728) Danizelle: Want me to set the stage? (1728) Danizelle: ((test)) (1727) Lian: (fail) ** (1728) Danizelle throws Lian into Kimbery for stuff ** (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Go ahewad. ** (1728) Danizelle coaxes Lightning into a Malfean dwelling while the others hunt for a soul of malfeas, then promptly ejects the previous tenant without warning or mercy. ** (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning lets herself be coaxed. She's still depressed, obviously, and lingers near the door. (1727) Lian: (you recieve six acid socks she demands you wear them) ** (1728) Danizelle sets Brigid in a corner, seeming to relax as she warps her body back to it's normal (for her) medusian look. ** (1728) Danizelle: "Come inside Lightning. we need to have a talk. (1728) Danizelle: "Close the door. None of the riffraff need to hear our business (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...okay." Lightning hauls the door shut and props it there with a small bit of rubble, then creeps a little closer into the building. (1728) Danizelle: "Sit down over here. I'm not planning on piling on the little humiliations until you're in a better state to scream and fight back. We're going to talk. Then we're going to see about undoing some of the damage." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: The maid-scourge takes a seat in front of Dani, looking up at her with a frightened expression. (1727) Lian: (NURSE NURSE NURSE) ** (1728) Danizelle coils up in another chair and sees the expression on lightning's face and gets a sour look. ** (1728) Danizelle: "I was hoping I'd never see that look on you. Damn them." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I've had enough, Dani..." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: NURSE WHATEVER (1728) Danizelle: "So did I once. The question is, are you going to be able to carry on, or are you going to break like I did?" (1728) Danizelle: "That's why I brought you in here. To see if we can do something to keep this from getting worse. Do you know why I offered you the deal that I offered, Lightning?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Because you want to fuck with me?" ** (1728) Danizelle nods slightly. ** (1728) Danizelle: "Only a little, but mostly i'm of the opinion that if you are not challenged, you can never grow. What I see in you , more than anything else, is a fear of feeling powerless, helpless. whether it be physically, or even when you are dealing with mespiking you with words in such a way that you have a hard time responding to where you feel violence is your only real recourse. Am I getting warm?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks away and pulls her knees up to her chest. (1728) Danizelle: "And this... insult, only makes that come out to the front." She waves at Lightning's pretty little maid-form. "In a very real way you're just like me." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...nothing like you..." (1728) Danizelle: "Only in part. How many times have you been abused simply because you've spoken out of turn, tried to fight back and effectively been tortured for it? How many times have I asked you to learn when to hold your tongue to keep it from happening again?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Every time!" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm tired of it, and every time I try to stop it it just gets worse!" (1728) Danizelle: "You're just like me, before I took the Sessaljae's offer." ** (1728) Danizelle nods ** (1728) Danizelle: "I've told you that I'm married have I not? (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: She nods, half-glaring sullenly. (1728) Danizelle: "My husband was an old man, high in the Thousand Scales. I was a Dynast of Cathak. And i learned the same way with him as you are now. I couldn't stop him from drinking, or beating me. I could tear apart nearly any other mortal martial artist but i found i couldn't even touch him when he struck me." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I'm not weak." (1728) Danizelle: "Neither was I. (1728) Danizelle: "My husband, as I was told later, is a Sidereal. i wasn't even a real wife, just a bit player in the role he made for himself. He was old, and a master of their brand of martial arts." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...bastard. Bastards... men are all bastards." (1728) Danizelle: "I was being leashed by an Exalt that I didn't even know existed." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...did oyou kill him?" (1728) Danizelle: That's what I see whenever you get hurt by this. Me, standing in front of something I did not fuly grasp, trying to fight back. I broke, and I've been trying to keep you from breaking, even when i'm fucking with you. That's why I always stopped when i had you at the brink." (1728) Danizelle: "Not yet. I'm going to eat that old fucker alive." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shakes her head over and over, burying her face in her hands. "...all I ever wanted was to be strong, and everyone takes it away from me." (1728) Danizelle: "There are many kinds of strength Lightning. You've only seen strength of arm. You have potential, and quite a bit of it, moreso than even our masters seem to realize." (1728) Danizelle: "Ceylin's falling into Malfeas' trap. She simply yells or smashes what doesn't kowtow to her. She doesn't realize her own potential." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "I used to be a... a blacksmith. My weapons failed me..." She curls up further and shudders at the sound of Ceylin's name. (1728) Danizelle: "you were mortal. What chance would a mortal blacksmith have facing you, with the weapons he forged himself?" (1728) Danizelle: "Beyond perhaps, garnering a bit more respect from you than the mindlessly obedient soldier, he would simply be an interruption on your path forward, a burp in the road." (1728) Danizelle: "What chance do mortals have against the mask of winters and his death knights?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "They weren't even death knights! They were just... just..." She starts to cry. ** (1728) Danizelle lets Lightning cry for a moment. ** (1728) Danizelle: "You fought back, which is more than most did, or could." (1728) Danizelle: "One mortal alone with no powers other than strength of arm is not a good comparison." (1728) Danizelle: "Had you the powers you hold now, what would have happened?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "I would have killed them all! I would have saved the people I loved!" (1728) Danizelle: "Had you been carrying the speed and fury of Andorjan, you would have saved them. The question you should ask is not why you could not save them. it's why wa this gift of power delayed until after you needed it?" (1728) Danizelle: "if you are like me, the offer was made almost immediately after you failed." (1728) Danizelle: "Why after? Why not give you the power to do what you WANTED to do?" (1728) Danizelle: "They'd chosen you." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't know..." (1728) Danizelle: "You're smarter than that. Follow the logic for a moment." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snorts bitterly at the compliment. "...because... they knew I'd be angry enough to make use of my power?" (1728) Danizelle: "Or accept an offer from a demon without pause." (1728) Danizelle: "They're counting on us falling into our niche of good little slaves before we realize what we have in us now." (1728) Danizelle: "You're poweerless before She Who Lives in her name NOW. But how about in a decade? A century perhaps? If you live a millennia?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll still be the little bitch they turn into a nurse for their amusement!" (1728) Danizelle: "Ahh Lightning, there's a balance that needs to be stricken between appropriate subservience and defiance. There is a time to hit back, and there is a time to obey. You need to learn the difference and then abuse that as necessary." (1728) Danizelle: But circling back to my original question, I offered you that deal, for you to move beyond your shame, your feelings of failure because you are letting it cripple you. You miss opportunities for yourself and to liberate your home because you're too angry at yourself and too busy feeling helpless against the forces around you to properly sieze opportunity." (1728) Danizelle: "And your shame will be the leash and shackle by which you are held so long as you cannot set the past down and move forward." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "What opportunities?! We're running around in the Scavenger Lands doing errands for deathlords!" (1728) Danizelle: "Are we? (1728) Danizelle: "I'm running around the scavenger lands to accumulate power. I fully intend to jam that Deathlord's expectations, and his inevitable betrayal straight up his own ass." (1728) Danizelle: "Same with Vel. I don't trust it, so I will doublecross it until malfeas commands me stop. All I do is to gather strength and power ofor our coven, because in the end, whatever we do, we cannot count on others to do things for us." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Even the coven can't be trusted..." (1728) Danizelle: "The coven can be trusted perfectly! You can trust Ceylin to pursue her interests, you can trust niet to blindly pursue cute. Silver can be trusted to corrupt whatever he touches and you can be trusted to kill anyone in our way, or who annoys you too much." (1728) Danizelle: And it's all to easy to direct that. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin is... untrustable. Silver is a treasonous dog." (1728) Danizelle: "That's where you're actually wrong. Ceylin can be trusted to mindlessly march forward towards whatever goal interests her. And Silver has not found a niche. he's a malefactor, what do you expect? And I can always trust you to first and foremost hate yourself, and sabotage yourself." ** (1728) Danizelle taps her fingernails on the table, waiting for lightning to process that statement. ** (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin will smash me the instant it suits her. Silver is trying to usurp my position. And you are just trying to warp my mind so I'll follow you." (1728) Danizelle: "I hardly need a follower who would cheerfully tire of me and kill me. I'd rather have an ally that did not loathe herself more than anyone else." (1728) Danizelle: "That's why She Who Lives In Her Name changed you. That's why Cecelyne offered you her version. You hate being you, but you do not know what you want to be. You just don't want to be you." (1728) Danizelle: "Not because it's funny. Those two don't have a sense of humor. Caecelyne is simply cruel, and She Who Lives In Her Name finds humor inefficient." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "She finds me inefficient." (1728) Danizelle: "Why do you care?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "If you don't want me to hate myself, what do you suggest I do instead?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Because she's a part of the Reclamation." (1728) Danizelle: "And? Do you seek her approval, or her favor?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Both." (1728) Danizelle: "Or would you simply rather keep her placated enough to leave you alone?" (1728) Danizelle: "And as to what I would suggest you do... I would suggest you choose a path. If you are not that which you would rather be, then be a blacksmith and REFORGE yourself into what you wish to be. You are your own iron. Smelt, shape and re-imagine what you are until you fit that idea." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "It's hard to reforge myself when other people keep doing it for me!" (1728) Danizelle: "And I am willing to help you reshape yourself, your identity and your mind if need be into something you can see and not find weak and pathetic." (1728) Danizelle: "I see potential. But if you cannot find that ideal, that goal, I cannot help you attain it." (1728) Danizelle: "At that point it would be me fucking with you just like everyone else to suit my whims." (1728) Danizelle: I like fucking with you verbally becaus eyou get mad, and i knoww, sooner or later, you'll start fighting back with my own weapon. Then the fun will REALLY begin." (1728) Danizelle: "But it's no fun fighting someone unable to retaliate." (1728) Danizelle: "Then it's just another chore." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Then fix my body, and I'll see what I can do about the other things." (1728) Danizelle: "You will move foerward, eyes open, and try not to dewell on past failures which need to remain in the past?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Make me strong again." (1728) Danizelle: "Then i will help you. What form would you choose?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what I looked like before. Except... better." ** (1728) Danizelle chuckles. ** (1728) Danizelle: "For now will you accept MY definition of better, something we can tweak and change until it fits? Or would you prefer Niet's definition of better?" (1728) Danizelle: "No oaths, but if I catch you wallowing in self-pity I WILL KICK YOUR ASS." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...yours. Niet is... Niet." ** (1728) Danizelle smiles. ** (1728) Danizelle: "Move the chair aside, strip and lie on the floor. This will take a few hours, but you will likely sleep through most of it." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...strip?" (1728) Danizelle: "Do you really want to wear the clothing you're in? I can't alter those. And I believe we packed some of the ones adapted for your body with us." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "You'll see me naked!" (1728) Danizelle: "and don't get too excited, I like men, so i'm not going to molest you more than necessary." ** (1728) Danizelle twirls a finger in the air. ** (1728) Danizelle: "I'm a dynast, I've seen naked women before." (1728) Danizelle: "it does nothing for me." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snorts quietly and struggles out of her nurse outfit. It takes her a while, since she doesn't know how it goes on. ** (1728) Danizelle swats the outfit away with her tail. ** (1728) Danizelle: "Now then, down to business?"\ (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...okay." She lays down on her back, eyeing Dani distrustfully. ** (1728) Danizelle uncoils and bends low over Lightning's feet, barely brushing her hands along the toes, up her legs, until she reaches the head, the creeping feeling as Lightning's skin, legs and limbs fuse as the cocoon of flesh engulfs her, taking troot in the floor of the dewelling, gently pulsing while Danizelle waits for her work to be done. ** (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...gh... hnh... nn... don't t-touch me like that..." Lightning squirms slightly at the touch of Dani's hands, but once her body is fused together she seems to relax - she's done this several times already. (1728) Danizelle: "Shhhh. This will be the only time during this process that this needs be done. For now, sleep."She finishes the cocoon, covering Lightning's head and face and then her anima flares and burns as she begins concentration on the changes she has in mind for the encased scourge. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning mumbles something vague inside her cocoon and tries to sleep. ** (1728) Danizelle takes hours, reshaping Lightning, guiding the essence to alter her form back to the way it was before She Who Lives In Her Name changed it, then begins new changes, replacing feet with hooves, altering legs, changing the claws hidden in Lightnings fingers into talonlike blades bearing poison. She slowly guides the essence to alter Lightning's eyes to feline slits, her teeth to pointed fangs. She reshapes the woman's tongue to fit a serpent, then spending the last few hours altering Lightning's appearance to be beautiful, and compelling, finishing with a waist-length mane of wild red hair, and altering Lightning's flight power to a corona of wind and shadow. ** ** (1728) Danizelle steps back when she finishes, ending the sustaining magics, knowing that when the scourge woke up, the emergence would likely be messily spectacular. ** (1728) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Not long after Dani is done, Lightning starts to stir inside the fleshy sheath. She struggles a bit before her long claws slash through the skin and she tears herself free, shaking off the goop of genesis. She runs her hands over her body curiously. "...hooves? Big claws?" Her tongue flickers out of her mouth and she grins widely, showing off her teeth. "...I like this." (1728) Danizelle: "It gets better. Dry yourself off, then I have something to show you." ** (1728) Danizelle idly tosses the uniform to lightning. ** (1728) Danizelle: "That should suffice to towel off." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grabs her discarded nurse clothes and cleans her naked body off. "Why the hair?" (1728) Danizelle: "You'll see." (1728) Danizelle: "Careful with the claws, they carry poison." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Poison? Yessssss..." (1728) Danizelle: "I have plans for Sabine's siaka, you see, something more efficient than dragon-blooded sharks." (1728) Danizelle: "Thank you for letting me get some practice before i do it. Are you dried off sufficiently?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what kind of plans?" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yeah." (1728) Danizelle: "The kind i would like you to assist with. There is a mirror in the next room. Gio have a look at yourself." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning clip-clops into the other room, swinging her hips. There's a minute before she gasps loudly. ** (1728) Danizelle chuckles wickedly. ** (1728) Danizelle: "Fuck cute. i don't do CUTE." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I'm hot." (1728) Danizelle: "You did ask for better." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "Come in here." ** (1728) Danizelle slithers into the room, smirking. ** (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grabs her, one pair of hands on her shoulders and one on her snake-hips, and kisses her! ** (1728) Danizelle wrapss her arms around Lightning and kisses back, not wanting to undo the work making the scourge happy. "You like?" ** (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grins and licks her lips with her snakey tongue, then Dani's. "I love it. I feel like I could beat up that Sol Invictus bastard all by myself." (1728) Danizelle: "I changed how your flight works too if you care to test it." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: She steps back and hovers a couple of feet into the air. "...huh. It's... different. I feel less like I'm about to rocket out of control." (1728) Danizelle: "Now look in the mirror, Wind and shadow will decorate your ascents from now on rather than loud sounds of fire and explosions." (1728) Danizelle: "I think that befits a scourge far more than noise and lack of control." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning floats slowly around the room for a couple of minutes, testing it out. ** (1728) Danizelle chuckles and gestures to the mirror. ** (1728) Danizelle: "Come over here and look in the mirror. i wish to show you something." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: She floats back and lands. "Nn?" ** (1728) Danizelle slides up behind her and loosely coils her tail around Lightning's legs, resting her chin on the monster-woman's shoulder. she ptakes Lightning's chin in her hand. ** (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning whimpers slightly and leans back into Dani. (1728) Danizelle: "Consider this an investment dear." She speaks as both look in the mirror. "This is the potential I see in you. More than just an Andorjani Killing machine. I want to see you become more, to find that potential. We can always make you more inhuman, more of what you wish to be, or more human, but from now on, I want it to be of your own choice. Not having it forced upon you." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...thank you. I... I owe you." ** (1728) Danizelle smirks. ** (1728) Danizelle: "For now, my dear, that is enough. But let's learn from our mistakes in the future, shall we?" ** (1728) Danizelle kisses Lightning on the cheek, letting her snake hair slither allo ver her, then uncoils and slips back, admiring her handiwork. ** (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning groans a little at the wiggling snake hair, then turns around and kisses Dani again. ** (1728) Danizelle lets Lightning finish the kiss. ** (1728) Danizelle: "I don't normally enjoy the company of women dear, even though it can be fun, but if you wish, I do believe we have a little time before we must rejoin the others." (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you serious?" (1728) Danizelle: "This is your time right now, Lightning Without Thunder. I have time, and as i said, things can be fun, even if it's not normally what i do. The offer stands." She licks her lips with her own suddenly forked tongue, and shrugs. "I'mll be in the bedroom resting if you wish." ** (1728) Danizelle slithers towards the more private chamber, her arms warping and splitting to form a second pair, then a third as she slithers out of sight. ** (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning licks her own lips and fangs, then grins, following Dani into the bedroom. She walks a little awkwardly, still getting used to the hooves. (1728) Danizelle: ((and end there?)) (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Faaaade to sex. (1728) Danizelle: poor lightning. Even when she knows what she's getting into... (1728) Danizelle: heheheh (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Yep. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Silly girl. (1728) Danizelle: It amuses me. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: She's really gullible. (1728) Danizelle: Well in the future sometime if you wish Danzi would be more than happy to coach Lightning in the fine art of telling someone to go to hell so that they look forward to the trip as well, so she can vent her spleen some on occasion. (1728) Danizelle: normal people call this "diplomacy" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (1728) Danizelle: Think you can have egregious amounts of fun with lightning's bounceback? (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Probably, yeah. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: She's going to smarm it up a lot more. (1728) Danizelle: hehehehehe (1728) Danizelle: We'll make a gyrfalcon out of you yet (1728) Danizelle: only hopefully less irritating to andorjan (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning has another notch on her belt. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: The freakiest-looking member of the coven gets laid the most! (1728) Danizelle: No, lightning does not get the notch (1728) Danizelle: Danzi does because Lightning swore it would never, ever happen (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Dammit. (1728) Danizelle: How's THAT for Ebon Dragon maneuvering? (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: sneaky sneaky (1728) Danizelle: That's the idea (1728) Danizelle: Although Lightning will be subjected to an actual bath (1728) Danizelle: before we go to see any other yozis and whatnot (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: She bathes regularly! (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: ...but it's probably best to get all that goop off. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning will try to weasel into bathing with Dani. (1728) Danizelle: no to get the rest of the crucible crud off her and out of her hair (1728) Danizelle: hehehe, Danzi's an enabler. you know this. (1728) Danizelle: She enables you to want what she does and thus, do what she wants. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning will steadfastly refuse to do anything she really doesn't want to do. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: But otherwise if you get on her good side she usually doesn't see any reason to deny tasks (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: . (1728) Danizelle: Although Since you already have the mutation, sooner or later we might build you the snake tongue graft artifact that can guive lightning UMI (1727) Lian: or even if you are kind of on her badside (1728) Danizelle: Hehehehe (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: ahaha (1728) Danizelle: Danzi's like fungus. she grows on you in hard to reach places (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Doesn't that thing make you talk weird? (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: agh (1728) Danizelle: makes malnipulation social attack UMI (1728) Danizelle: And adds 2 to manipulation rolls (1728) Danizelle: I imagine it'd be a not used thing... at first. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Bwahaha. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: *points* Go write all that stuff on her sheet! (1728) Danizelle: I'll do it tonight. (1728) Danizelle: While I'm setting up to run my exalted game (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: :D (1728) Danizelle: Fuck if Danzi knew that lightning would be happy about being a breautiful freak she'd have done this MONTHS ago (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: This is like Lightning's dream. (1728) Danizelle: "Oh look, kindred spirit!" (mutate mutate mutate) "YAAAY! MONSTER!" (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning wants to trust Dani but knows she can't. (1728) Danizelle: Yup (1728) Danizelle: and as long as she bears that firmly in mind she's a fuckton safer. (1728) Danizelle: Ceylin's not (1728) Danizelle: >:) (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: ahahaha (1728) Danizelle: wanna see the basis I'm using for Danzi's eventual transformation? (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Sure. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Yesss! (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: I love Vashj, (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: . (1728) Danizelle: and she's making a race similar to the naga out of those Siaka (1728) Danizelle: and whatever dragon bloods she can co-opt (1728) Danizelle: all of them twice the height of a human, and from head to tail roughly 50' long each (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: hell yes (1728) Danizelle: they will use enemy soldiers as field rations (1728) Danizelle: >:) (1727) Lian: really the only reason tho Lightning gets hit by TFing is that they are trying to "help" (1728) Danizelle: and the irony is Lightning finally gets help from she-who-aggravates-with-words (1728) Danizelle: Lesson two: men are stupid. This is how you make them do exactly what you want, and have fun in the process! (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Yozis are bad at helping. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: She needs that Malfeas shaping resistance charm. (1728) Danizelle: you need to fpick a second favored yozi (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Why? (1728) Danizelle: its the second one that you buy charms at discount prices (1728) Danizelle: non-favored cost 10 XP apiece (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh. Cool. (1728) Danizelle: Danzi id ED/Cytheria favored (1728) Danizelle: So she's the evil mommy type (1728) Danizelle: or at least, sadistic nurturer with an evolutionary ovbsession. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: I think Lightning is probably Adorjan/Malfeas. (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: The self-hatred and everything. (1727) Lian: Really all the shaping things would have been equally as readily effected by any other pd.. or constantly running (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: And she looked like Ligier. (1728) Danizelle: hehehe (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: What does the poison do? (1728) Danizelle: Let me look in my handy-dandy exalted core book (1728) Danizelle: 5L/Action, 2, -/-, -2 (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: :D (1728) Danizelle: so take one die of damage per action, for 5 action, multiple doses extend this. (1728) Danizelle: stamina + resistance diff 2 to resist (1728) Danizelle: with a -2 penalty (1728) Danizelle: if you get the poison into soeone only perfect soak or poison immunity can mitigate (1728) Danizelle: Danzi's hairr inflicts coral snake venom. 1L/tick for 6 ticks (1728) Danizelle: ok it's 26 XP debt (1728) Danizelle: great hooves converts your kick damage to lethal as well as adding +2 to damage (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: oh god (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: so much xp (1728) Danizelle: hehehehe (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: bawwww (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Not as bad as my Solar, though. She's essence 4 and still has no PD. (1728) Danizelle: hehehehe (1728) Danizelle: You have to change Lightning's description on the wiki, and all three of her eyes are that vibrant green color (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: dammit (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: okay (1727) Lian: how is it 26 xp down? (1728) Danizelle: mutation point costs, plus 12 XP for natural appearance 4 as training effect (1727) Lian: what mutations (1728) Danizelle: entrancing, talons, toxin, great hooves (1728) Danizelle: fuck forgot serpent's tongue (1727) Lian: ah (1727) Lian: no enchanting features in that mix? (1728) Danizelle: I already miscounted, if i add enchanting features, that will put lightning at 30 XP debt after her 10 XP she has banked (1728) Danizelle: sure add enchanting features. (1728) Danizelle: but I gotta go. time to run solars to their deaths (1728) Danizelle: Disconnecting from server... (1728) Danizelle (exit): 21:24 (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: :3 (1731) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (1731) Plaid (exit): 21:26 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights